


Mechanical Exploration, Part Two

by UltimateUnluckyWriter



Series: Mechanical Exploration [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Robot Sex, kiibo has a setting that simulates shivering and that's all i'm saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateUnluckyWriter/pseuds/UltimateUnluckyWriter
Summary: In which Ouma is fascinated by Kiibo's mysterious control panel.





	Mechanical Exploration, Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: dubious consent, robot sex, exploitation of Kiibo's functions. the good stuff.

“What does  _ this  _ button do?” Ouma asked, marveling at the control panel that was installed on Kiibo’s back. At the question, the robot moved forward swiftly, turning abruptly on his heel to face the supreme leader. 

 

“No! You are not permitted to adjust any of my settings or functions,” He scolded, crossing his arms in front of his chest, “You have no reason to change anything. Goodbye.”

 

Ouma watched curiously as Kiibo marched away, his eyes locked on the panel that he could never unsee. 

 

_ This would be fun.  _

 

\----

 

“Robocop, I have a game we should play.”

 

“Do not  _ call  _ me that,” Kiibo grumbled, his eyes narrowing, “What  _ game _ ?”

 

Ouma smiled, his face giving the impression of complete innocence as he spoke, “It’s a game called  _ Dare or Dare _ . It’s like Truth or Dare, but without the Truth part because that’s always boring.”

 

Kiibo had studied many sets of rules for traditional party games. He felt fortunate that he had, as it would likely come in handy in this situation. While it was likely unwise to agree to play a game with such an untrustworthy boy as Ouma, Kiibo viewed it as an opportunity to bond with his classmate. After all, games were a proven way to form connections between people. 

 

“I… will play your game. I will go first,” Kiibo announced, nodding to punctuate his point, “Ouma, tru- ah, dare or… dare?”

 

Ouma sat on a desk that was in Classroom A, pretending to think for a few seconds, “... I’ll go with dare!”

 

Kiibo hesitated, wracking his database for examples of dares, “Ah… I dare you to not insult me for the next five minutes… I have a clock function and will be keeping exact time.”

 

The robot smiled, quite pleased with what he viewed to be a clever dare. Even five minutes without abuse from the supposed supreme leader would be wonderful for Kiibo. To his surprise, Ouma smiled right back, nodding his head, “Easy. Dare or dare?”

 

“Dare.”

 

“Let me play with your control panel for the next five minutes.”

 

Kiibo stared at Ouma, shaking his head, “No, I cannot let you do that.”

 

“Oh, come on!  You’re gonna ruin the game, and you said  _ nothing  _ about anything I couldn’t dare you to do!” Ouma whined as tears filled his eyes. Kiibo squinted at him, unsure of the legitimacy of said tears. Regardless of their authenticity, he felt an unwanted pang of what he presumed to be guilt. 

 

“... Fine. But you may only do it for the remainder of the time on the timer I have already started,” Kiibo replied, feeling as if he was going to regret this. Ouma, on the other hand, sprung up from his desk, the tears having already disappeared as a wide grin replaced them. 

 

“Yay! Go lay on the big desk in the front of the classroom. On your robo-stomach!” He ordered, pointing in the direction of said desk. Kiibo grimaced but complied, moving and laying on the desk.

 

“You could just say  _ stomach, _ ” He suggested irritably, laying his chin on his folded hands. He felt slightly comforted- all the functions accessible on the control panel in question controlled non-essential functions. Essential functions, such as a sleep mode, were only accessible to a separate panel that required a key to reach. 

 

Not that Kiibo was going to mention that to Ouma. 

 

Ouma bounced up to the desk, climbing onto it and straddling Kiibo’s back. The robot shifted uncomfortably but did nothing to prevent this. He had a responsibility to fulfill the dare. 

 

Ouma stared down at the array of black and grey buttons and sliders and dials, his eyes widening like a child looking into the window of a candy store. There were no labels to indicate what any of the buttons did. 

 

This would be even more fun than he expected. 

 

“Let’s go with… this one!” He exclaimed, mashing an inconspicuous grey button. At this, he felt the metal of Kiibo’s back heat up underneath him. Ouma swallowed, feeling a small stirring in his white trousers at the pleasant warmth. 

 

“Interesting,” He murmured as he pressed another button. This time, Kiibo began vibrating underneath him, “... Why?”

 

“My creator wanted to simulate a human reaction to cold weather through shivering. I rarely use this function,” Kiibo responded nonchalantly, seemingly unaware of what Ouma was  _ very  _ aware of. The combination of two stimuli were wonderful to the supreme leader, his cock now fully hard. His breathing became a bit quicker as he reached his hand towards a dial, biting his bottom lip in anticipation.

 

“And… this dial?”

 

“It adjusts the sensitivity of my touch sensors.”

 

_ Perfect.  _

 

Ouma turned the dial swiftly to the right, enjoying the deliciously vulgar groan it elicited from the robot underneath him.

 

“A-ah!  _ Ohh,  _ Ouma! Turn that do- _ ahhhn,”  _ Kiibo moaned out, his metal body spasming erratically. While his pleasure was artificial, it was certainly  _ present.  _

 

Ouma did not respond, choosing instead to grind his clothed arousal down against the heated, vibrating surface of Kiibo’s back. He let out small, needy moans, his normally pale cheeks flushed with pleasure, exertion, desire. 

 

“ _ Jeez,  _ Kiibo, you  _ are  _ useful,” He moaned out, not considering if that  _ technically  _ counted as an insult or not. He let his body fall forward, adjusting himself so that he could grind against Kiibo’s ass. Ouma snickered through his groaning, his breath hot against the already warmed metal of Kiibo’s neck.

 

“Th-this is incredibly inappr- _ ohh- _ pria- _ ahhh,”  _ Kiibo stuttered out, feeling his temperature rising, his fans working overtime to compensate for the sudden increase. Every breath Ouma exhaled, every object touching his outer surface brought waves of pleasure. His touch sensors’ sensitivity was  _ far  _ too high. 

 

“Please,  _ oh _ , turn over,” Ouma requested, climbing off the pleasure center that Kiibo’s entire fucking body was to him at the moment. He did not wait for the robot to comply, choosing, instead, to grab his side and flip him over himself before he climbed up to straddle Kiibo’s hips. Ouma ground his bulge down against Kiibo’s metal clothing, the hardness of it a bit uncomfortable. The warmth and vibration and fucking  _ incredible  _ moans coming from Kiibo more than made of for the slight discomfort, however. Ouma rolled his hips back, panting like some animal as he watched Kiibo’s face. 

 

“A-ah!” Ouma called out, throwing his head back as he suddenly felt a wave of pleasure shoot through him as he came in his trousers. He had not realised just how close he was, but he certainly was not complaining as he continued to grind his hips, riding out the unmatchable pleasure of his climax. He looked back down as he finished, staring at Kiibo’s continuously spasming body. 

 

“This…  _ too much…  _ Ouma!” The robot groaned out, “AH!” 

 

At this exclamation, Kiibo suddenly stiffened beneath Ouma’s body, all vibrations coming to standstill. His temperature quickly cooled as his eyes shut. Ouma stared incredulously down at him, his mind still clouded from the intense pleasure. 

 

“... He shut down,” He said aloud to no one, raising an eyebrow. Indeed, the robot had seemed to shut down momentarily. 

 

“... Hm,” Ouma hummed, suddenly very aware of the slowly cooling puddle in his orange and red underwear. He climbed off of Kiibo with shaky legs, swallowing nervously as he shuffled out the door.

“He’ll reboot. Probably.”

**Author's Note:**

> i woke up from a dead sleep with this idea and wrote this in half an hour
> 
> i also like to imagine that kiibo makes the windows shutdown noise when he overheats.
> 
> you might look for part one and not find it. the reason for this is. uh. it's not finished lmao. but i swear there's another installment of this anthology series of ouma wanting to Fuck The Robot(TM) and usually successfully Fucking the Robot(TM) 
> 
> yes, i have not updated my 30 days of sin fic in 145 days and honestly i'm just living my best life. 
> 
> i started playing v3 four days ago. if there are any facts i got wrong in this don't hate me thank u
> 
> don't judge me too harshly, it's three in the morning. 
> 
> i'm going to bed. goodnight fellow sinners.
> 
> p.s.: the epilogue includes kiibo waking up from the alarm going off on the timer he had set. post-orgasmic robot bliss. what a life!
> 
> EDIT: I have since published part one! go read it! they both suck each other's dicks!


End file.
